


Призванные выстрелы

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Higitsune



Series: Соперник [1]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Хиромаса просит помощи Сэймэя, чтобы выиграть придворное состязание по стрельбе из лука.
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa
Series: Соперник [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835722
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Призванные выстрелы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call The Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136891) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



> Иллюстрации подготовлены участником команды.  
> Переводчик также обитает [здесь.](https://furugitsune.diary.ru/)

— Сэймэй!

Хиромаса понял, что его настойчиво-требовательный тон явно не лучший выбор для просьбы, поэтому сразу же сменил его на нечто среднее между приказом и мольбой.

— Сэймэй, пожалуйста!

Сэймэй, собрав все свитки в охапку, пронёсся мимо. Несомненно, он был совершенно погружён в себя, приводя в порядок свои карты и чертежи, иначе почему же ещё он не расслышал просьбу Хиромасы. «Нет, может, он, конечно, и в самом деле не расслышал», — снисходительно подумал Хиромаса и сделал ещё одну попытку:

— Сэймэй, ну пожалуйста, сделай это ради меня! Только один разочек!

Сэймэй чем-то шуршал, но ни согласия, ни отказа не последовало.

В надежде уговорить его, Хиромаса продолжил:

— Это всего лишь маленькая просьба. Я же ни разу не просил тебя об одолжении…

— Ха! — Сэймэй повернулся к нему продемонстрировать свое вежливое неверие. — Ни разу не просил об одолжении, конечно. Вчера ты просил у меня фуду с заклинанием, чтобы отменить запрет на мытьё волос. Утром два дня назад ты попросил вызвать грозу, дабы избежать участия в путешествии, чтобы послушать кукушек. А в тот же день пополудни ты спросил, не мог бы я разогнать тучи, чтобы вышло солнце и ты смог пойти порыбачить. А за день до этого…

— Но ни одна из этих просьб не была моей, — перебил его Хиромаса. — Я просил тебя лишь от имени других людей.

— В самом деле? — прищурился Сэймэй.

— Да, — приняв самый невинный вид, Хиромаса радостно продолжил: — я думал, это очевидно. С чего бы мне вздумалось пойти в путешествие, чтобы слушать кукушек?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Дело в том, что я думал, ты как раз не хотел слушать кукушек…

Хиромаса нахмурился.

— Если бы я не хотел слушать кукушек, я бы сразу отклонил приглашение. Но я не был приглашён. — Он помолчал немного, словно о чём-то задумался. — Кстати, интересно, почему меня не пригласили? Конечно, я не любитель кукушек, но…

Сэймэй вздохнул:

— Кажется, мы уходим от темы беседы, Хиромаса.

— Ах да, — собравшись с мыслями, Хиромаса вернулся к разговору. — Дело в том, что каждая из этих просьб исходила от других. Не от меня. И раз ты такой удивительно великодушный, Сэймэй, я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты исполнил мою маленькую — малюсенькую, — крошечную просьбу. Всего лишь один раз.

Сэймэй слегка приподнял брови, а затем вздохнул и понёс свои бумаги к полкам в задней части рабочей комнаты.

— А почему все эти люди не приходят ко мне напрямую и не просят помощи?

— Потому что ты скажешь: «Нет»! — Хиромаса мгновенно замолчал, когда Сэймэй резко обернулся к нему и одарил острым взглядом. — Ох, Сэймэй, ну ведь правда! Если бы дама Комоку написала тебе с просьбой о грозе, чтобы избежать путешествия к кукушкам, ты бы даже не стал читать её письма, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выполнить просьбу.

— Потому что это легкомысленно.

— Тогда почему ты исполнил, когда об этом попросил я? — Хиромаса сложил руки на груди, стараясь не выглядеть самодовольным.

Губы Сэймэя слегка изогнулись в подобии улыбки.

— А я и не исполнял.

— Что? — дёрнувшись, Хиромаса прошёл за ним в рабочую комнату. — Ты хочешь сказать, что гроза случилась сама по себе?

— Разумеется, я не вызывал её. — Сэймэй закончил раскладывать свои карты и чертежи по соответствующим полкам и открыл лакированный ларь с одеждой.

Хиромаса задумался, всё ещё не веря другу.

— Я ведь не единственный придворный оммёджи (1), — сказал Сэймэй, посмотрев вверх с легкой улыбкой. — Однако я единственный, кто способен изгнать грозу, если она была вызвана.

У Хиромасы вырвался смех.

— В таком случае господин Такаие должен быть тебе благодарен. Он наловил много рыбы.

— В таком случае, может, в следующий раз он попросит меня лично?

Поняв, что друг чувствовал себя оскорбленным, Хиромаса попытался сгладить положение. 

— Сэймэй, ты не настолько обычная персона, чтобы к тебе можно было запросто приблизиться. Даже когда предстаёшь при дворе, ты выглядишь настолько скрытным и надменным, что люди не могут найти способ заговорить с тобой. А ещё тот факт, что некоторые люди — на самом деле очень много людей — находят тебя пугающим. Не тебя, конечно, а то, чем ты занимаешься. А ещё эти слухи про твою матушку и о том, как ты видел демонов в детстве, и… Ну меня-то это ничуть не беспокоит, но некоторые люди боязливы, и обычно люди, которые нуждаются в одолжении, робки, и… одним словом, если говорить правду, Сэймэй, ты их пугаешь.

Сэймэй стоял и смотрел на него с ничего не выражающим лицом:

— Ты совершенно бессовестно льстишь мне.

Хиромаса слишком поздно осознал, что сделал только хуже. Он вздохнул и поднял руки, сдаваясь:

— Я пришёл не для того, чтобы оскорбить тебя.

— Нет. Ты пришёл за одолжением.

Хиромаса потёр лоб. Он мало что мог поделать, когда Сэймэй бывал в таком сварливом настроении. 

— Ладно, забудем об этом, — проговорил он безразличным тоном. — Неважно. Прости, что докучал тебе.

Он слегка поклонился и пошёл прочь, но неторопливо и размеренно, считая про себя шаги. Вышло целых двенадцать — новый рекорд, — когда Сэймэй сказал:

— Постой.

Нацепив на лицо подходящую случаю маску смиренного ожидания, он неспешно обернулся:

— Да?

— Ты никогда не докучаешь мне. — Сэймэй, казалось, слегка отмяк. — Я выполню твою просьбу.

— Даже если она легкомысленная?

По губам Сэймэя скользнула мимолетная улыбка.

— Особенно, если она легкомысленна.

Сэймэй наклонился, достал из короба бутыль с вином и отнёс её на их обычное место на энгаве (2). 

— Подойди и скажи, что ты хочешь, и я позабочусь, чтобы ты это получил.

Следующим утром Хиромаса ходил туда-сюда по примятой траве и истоптанной земле площадки для верховой езды, пытаясь успокоить нервы. Перестукивание дюжины стрел в колчане отзывалось в нём беспокойством, и он в семнадцатый раз усомнился, что отобрал стрелы правильно. Он провёл большую часть ночи, обследуя стрелы на предмет изъянов на древке или в оперении, и пришёл к выводу, что они превосходны. Но были ли они достаточно хороши, чтобы выиграть придворное состязание по стрельбе из лука, — это вопрос.

Парадные одежды начальника дворцовой стражи шелестели при каждом его движении; жёсткая парча была черного и оранжевого цветов, а шелка нижних слоёв были настолько белы, что слепили глаза. Боковое зрение перекрывали веера черной мягкой щетины, прикреплённые по бокам его украшенной шапочки, и Хиромаса был уверен, что выглядит ужасно нелепо, вертя туда-сюда головой в поисках Сэймэя.

Сэймэй опаздывал. Очень сильно опаздывал.

Хиромаса попрыгал на носочках и с силой выдохнул, пытаясь ослабить напряжение. Дело было не в том, что это состязание было таким уж важным. Его дедушка, император, конечно, наградил бы его, но Хиромаса согласился принять участие вовсе не из корысти. Нет, его уговорили — на самом деле, скорее одурачили, хотя, если честно, это была и его вина, поскольку он был довольно пьян и одурманен стихами, — его очаровала женщина, дама Комоку. Та самая дама Комоку, что просила его уговорить Сэймэя вызвать грозу. И Хиромаса, будучи любезным человеком, не смог отказать женщине с таким невероятным обаянием и изяществом ни в той, ни в этой просьбе.

Он скользнул взглядом по скоплению придворных дам, уже занимавших свои места в импровизированных смотровых павильонах, и понял, что ему придётся повернуть голову прямо в ту сторону, чтобы видеть их из-за своего головного убора. Сняв с плеча лук, Хиромаса притворился, будто осматривает его. Под прикрытием своего исследования он бросал взгляды на собравшуюся толпу, но ни дамы Комоку, ни Сэймэя так и не нашёл.

В приступе раздражения и волнения он так дёрнул тетиву, что поранил палец. Один из участников состязания с удивлением посмотрел на него, и Хиромаса выдавил улыбку. Взяв себя в руки, он уставился на мишени, расположенные в семидесяти шагах. Не такое уж большое расстояние, но с севера дул лёгкий ветерок, и он мог повлиять на результат выстрела. Победители первого раунда должны были продолжить стрельбу по мишеням в ста, ста пятидесяти, а затем и в трёхстах шагах, и Хиромаса был полон решимости выйти из состязания победителем.

— Господин Хиромаса! Господин Хиромаса!

Зов раздавался из только что прибывшей повозки, в ней сидели несколько придворных дам, их веера и шелка одежд трепетали, такие же яркие и красочные, как цветы в диком саду Сэймэя. В сопровождении своих слуг и прислужниц дамы выбрались из повозки щебечущей стайкой, их головки склонились друг к другу — без сомнения, они обсуждали восхищённых мужчин, обступивших их.

Несколько молодых господ громко хвастались своими шансами на победу в состязании. Хиромаса бросил на них неприязненный взгляд, мысленно сравнивая свои возможности против их способностей. И как только он решил, что вполне способен победить большинство из них и без помощи Сэймэя, как под восторженное воркование женщин прибыл средний капитан Юкиёши.

Уныние охватило его с новой силой, и он снова принялся отчаянно разыскивать взглядом Сэймэя.

— Господин Хиромаса! — послышался ещё один оклик, и Хиромаса, обернувшись посмотреть, кто бы это мог быть, увидел среди толпы даму Комоку. Воодушевленный одним лишь её присутствием, он просиял и несколько раз поклонился, услышав хор хихиканья, а ещё больше криков с пожеланием удачи от собравшихся дам. Наслаждаясь таким количеством женского внимания и радуясь, что недовольное выражение портит красивое лицо среднего капитана Юкиёши, Хиромаса лихо забросил лук обратно на плечо и принял подходящую случаю героическую позу, выгнув грудь колесом и откинув назад голову.

— Ну как ты тут, Хиромаса? — раздался позади глубокий бархатный голос, и Хиромаса развернулся так стремительно, что чуть не упал, запутавшись в загнутых носах сапог. 

Сэймэй неподвижно стоял, едва не смеясь, с таким знакомым, способным привести в бешенство выражением лица. На нём была чёрная шёлковая придворная накидка, оттенявшая нижние шелка сливового и соснового цветов, от которых исходил запах корицы и персика. Аромат и цвета одежд совсем не подходили друг другу, но Хиромаса слишком хорошо знал Сэймэя, чтобы отпускать замечания по этому поводу. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Ты опоздал. Ты обещал прийти к часу Змеи.

— Но сейчас я здесь. — Казалось, Сэймэй чрезвычайно забавлялся суматохой вокруг них. Он посмотрел мимо Хиромасы на воодушевленную компанию женщин и кивнул даме Комоку. — Она и есть та причина, по которой ты намереваешься сжульничать в состязании?

— Сэймэй!!! — всплеснул руками Хиромаса и пробормотал сквозь сжатые зубы: — Это не жульничество. Ну, не совсем.

— А как тогда ты это назовёшь? — Сэймэй склонил голову набок, сверкнув глазами, как воробей. — Ты попросил меня наложить заклинание на твои стрелы, чтобы они летели прямо в яблочко, обеспечивая тебе победу в состязании. Какими ещё словами можно это описать, если не жульничеством?

— Это… это… это не жульничество, — огрызнулся Хиромаса, вспыхнув и покраснев. — Я всего лишь хотел заручиться твоей помощью. Думаю, что я одержал бы победу и без неё, но у меня не хватает уверенности…

Сэймэй фыркнул.

— Не хватает уверенности, — продолжил Хиромаса, пристально глядя на Сэймэя, — поэтому я и прошу тебя, мой дорогой друг, помочь мне…

— Сжульничать, — закончил с улыбкой Сэймэй. — Я прекрасно понимаю, о чем ты просишь, и счастлив быть полезным. Давай же сделаем это.

Виновато оглядевшись по сторонам, Хиромаса отвёл Сэймэя прочь от всеобщего обозрения в тень дворцовых смотровых павильонов. Он снял из-за спины колчан и протянул охапку стрел.

— По одной, — сказал Сэймэй и взял первую.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, он поднёс её к губам, почти касаясь древка, и зашептал что-то над ней. Склонив голову, он провёл стрелой между губ, сосредоточенно прикрыв глаза. Обласкав стрелу губами вверх и вниз, он коснулся кончиком языка наконечника стрелы, а затем — фазаньего оперения, и его дыхание вызвало нежное подрагивание пёрышек.

Хиромаса не мог отвести от него глаз. Он сглотнул, желание накатило и смешалось с нетерпением и волнением. Сэймэй проделал свои действия со следующей стрелой, затем с третьей. Хиромаса начал потеть. Ёрзая на месте, он притопывал сапогами и стискивал руки в кулаки, внутри что-то тянуло, дрожь похоти пробегала по его телу. К тому времени, как Сэймэй наложил заклинание на седьмую стрелу, Хиромаса забыл, зачем они находятся здесь, на площадке для верховой езды. На одиннадцатой стреле он уже почти не помнил, как его зовут.

Сэймэй закончил творить заклинания и всё ещё держал в руках двенадцатую стрелу. Подняв совершенно невинные глаза, он спросил: 

— Тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно?

— М-м?.. — моргнул ошеломлённый и разгорячённый Хиромаса.

— Для состязания, — терпеливо пояснил Сэймэй.

— Ох… — придя в себя, покраснел Хиромаса. — Нет… вернее, дай подумать… А ты можешь сделать так, чтобы моя победа не выглядела слишком уж лёгкой? Средний капитан Юкиёши известен как великолепный лучник. Может, ты мог бы позволить ему подняться по очкам до одного уровня со мной до самого последнего выстрела в финальном раунде, или что-нибудь вроде того. Что-то, что сделало бы состязание достойным зрелищем, чтобы люди могли говорить о нём до самого конца сезона?

— Так ты хочешь подстрекнуть дух соперничества среди других участников, — изогнул брови Сэймэй. 

Хиромаса кивнул:

— Точно. Только не позволяй выиграть никому, кроме меня.

Сэймэй улыбнулся и протянул ему двенадцатую стрелу:

— Удачи.

Кивнув, Хиромаса пробормотал слова благодарности. Он вернул заколдованные стрелы в колчан, закрепил его на спине и сопроводил Сэймэя к толпе. Император и императрица уже прибыли, и лучники занимали места, выстраиваясь в линию на своих позициях.

Дама Комоку, казалось, была в некотором возбуждении, оглядываясь по сторонам, подняв веер и прикрыв им от солнца глаза, высматривая что-то. Хиромаса помахал ей рукой, и она принялась махать ему в ответ, пока одна из её подруг не потянула её за яркий рукав и не прошептала что-то на ухо. Дама Комоку охладилась и превратилась в образец приличия, но Хиромаса поймал брошенный ею кокетливый взгляд.

Сэймэй наблюдал за этим обменом любезностями с едва заметным развлечением:

— Думаю, я буду смотреть состязание в компании той очаровательной юной дамы.

Хиромаса запаниковал:

— Только не говори ей ничего про… про…

— Про жульничество? — снова невинно спросил Сэймэй, но голос его дрожал от сдерживаемого смеха. — Ну конечно же не стану. Будь уверен, Хиромаса, я буду только расточать тебе дифирамбы.

— Да-да, так и сделай. В конце концов, я собираюсь выиграть это состязание.

— Конечно ты выиграешь! — Сэймэй похлопал его по плечу и неспешно удалился. Хиромаса смотрел, как он уходит, и ощущал неприятную тяжесть в животе, видя, какой восторженный приём устроили ему дамы. Все другие мужчины были тут же забыты, их разговоры повисли в воздухе, когда дамы поспешили к Сэймэю и обступили его. Если бы Хиромаса не знал Сэймэя так хорошо, он бы испытал ревность. Но он понимал, что Сэймэй лишь развлекается, отплачивая за гордыню придворных.

По крайней мере, Хиромаса надеялся, что это так.

Он занял свое место среди выстроившихся в линию соперников, и состязание началось. Дюжина стрелков с дюжиной стрел начали с того, что каждый выпустил три стрелы по мишеням в семидесяти шагах. Затем для прошедших в следующий раунд мишени отодвинули дальше, и так раунд за раундом. И в каждом раунде мужчины выбывали из состязания. Хиромаса напрочь забыл о том, что на него смотрит толпа, и даже не обращал внимания на соперников; он натягивал тетиву и пускал стрелы в полёт, и раз разом они входили точно в центр мишени.

Казалось бы, он должен был испытывать удовольствие от того, что всё идёт по плану, но когда он закончил свое выступление в очередном раунде, из него будто спустили воздух. Его ближайшим по количеству очков соперником, как и предполагалось и как он и просил, оказался средний капитан Юкиёши. Со стороны публики раздались бурные аплодисменты и приветственные возгласы, но Хиромасу они не обрадовали. Он видел, как Сэймэй склонил голову к даме Комоку. Хиромаса раздражённо прошёлся перед ними туда и обратно парадной поступью, и хотя Сэймэй глянул на него и улыбнулся, но дама Комоку даже не заметила его, слишком занятая тем, что шептала и хихикала прямо на ухо Сэймэю, прикрывшись веером.

Хиромаса так сжал лук, что руке стало больно. Он пал духом, и даже объявление о том, что перед финальным раундом из состязания выбыли ещё двое соперников, не воодушевило его. Он и средний капитан Юкиёши были по очкам на равных, но Хиромаса не чувствовал радости от своей ожидаемой победы. Он ведь знал, что всё это неправда, что его триумф зависел лишь от колдовства Сэймэя, но уйти с площадки прямо сейчас он не мог. Это было бы невыносимо унизительно.

Толпа замерла, когда двое последних участников приготовили оружие. Хиромаса стрелял первым, каждый раз поражая мишень в самый центр. Это было слишком легко, ему даже не пришлось учитывать сопротивление ветра. Из толпы раздались редкие разрозненные аплодисменты, которые стихли, стоило среднему капитану Юкиёши выступить вперёд. Над площадкой для верховой езды воцарилась мёртвая тишина. Казалось, все наблюдали затаив дыхание.

Хиромаса стоял неподвижно, а сердце его заколотилось в очередном приступе паники, когда он вдруг осознал, что если средний капитан Юкиёши тоже поразит все мишени, они завершат раунд вничью, и тогда им понадобятся новые стрелы, чтобы определить победителя. Хиромаса не знал наверняка, какие из стрел, уже извлечённых из мишеней, принадлежат ему. А вдруг он возьмёт стрелу cреднего капитана Юкиёши? И тогда заклинание не сработает, и он непременно проиграет. Хиромасу едва не скрутило от беспокойства, он закусил губу и попытался очистить разум от мыслей, приводящих его в панику. 

Средний капитан Юкиёши выстрелил и дважды попал в центр, но перед третьим выстрелом он не смог как следует прицелиться. Он опустил руку, покрутил плечом, чтобы ослабить напряжение, затем снова натянул тетиву. В то мгновение, когда пальцы уже отпускали тетиву, его рука дрогнула, и выпущенная стрела не достигла цели, воткнувшись в землю. 

Над толпой пронёсся всеобщий вздох. Хиромаса же с облегчением выдохнул, колени подогнулись, но он заставил себя сиять и улыбаться, вести себя изумлённо и благодарить других стрелков и среднего капитана Юкиёши, которые подошли поздравить его с победой. Он пытался поймать внимание Сэймэя, но его окружила толпа — все желали похвалить его способности. Тут же дождём посыпались приглашения на званые ужины, попойки и поэтические чтения, и с каждой похвалой Хиромаса чувствовал себя всё более и более несчастным.

Он с усилием заставил себя улыбаться во время императорского награждения четырьмя штуками парчи. Принимая награду, он ощущал себя мошенником, и на сердце было тяжело. Средний капитан Юкиёши выглядел удручённым, уставившись на свой лук, будто тот его подвёл, и Хиромаса почувствовал ледяной укол вины. 

Наконец это тяжкое испытание было закончено, и Хиромаса направился к компании дам, едва волоча ноги. Он не был уверен, что у него хватит сил на необходимые любезности, но он затеял всё это, чтобы произвести впечатление на даму Комоку, и был намерен извлечь выгоду из своей победы.

Пробираясь сквозь толпу взволнованных хихикающих женщин, он обнаружил Сэймэя, стоящего в одиночестве. Этот вид заставил его призадуматься, но в то же время он испытал облегчение. Он пытался найти, что сказать, но ничего не мог придумать, и был благодарен Сэймэю, когда тот потянул его за рукав и отвёл в сторону.

— Дама Комоку отправилась обратно во дворец.

Эта новость заставила Хиромасу совсем приуныть. 

— И все эти усилия оказались напрасны! Похоже, я только зря заставил тебя хлопотать, Сэймэй.

— Мне жаль. — Сэймэй вовсе не выглядел сочувствующим. Напротив, он поднял на Хиромасу сияющий довольный взгляд. — И, между прочим, сегодня я уезжаю отсюда с приглашением составить компанию даме Комоку в путешествии, чтобы послушать кукушек.

— Но она же просила меня упросить тебя вызвать грозу, чтобы она как раз не поехала к кукушкам! — Хиромаса выглядел озадаченно. — Почему она передумала?

Ресницы Сэймэя опустились, и улыбка дрогнула в уголках его губ.

— Думаю, следующее путешествие будет устроено в более подходящий для романтического приключения день.

Хиромасе потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осознать сказанное.

— Сэймэй!!! Ах ты!!! Я… Я… Поверить не могу! Дама Комоку стремилась заполучить тебя, а не меня! А я был всего лишь удобным посредником! Это возмутительно! 

Довольный собой Сэймэй прихорошился:

— Разве?

— Ну ладно, — Хиромаса смутился и запутался в словах, — ладно. Я не думаю… Я имею в виду, категорическое нет! Ты не можешь поехать! Тебе даже не нравятся кукушки!

На лицо Сэймэя вернулась всё та же выводящая из себя улыбка.

— Ну отчего же, я никогда такого не говорил. — Он покачал головой и удалился, всё ещё улыбаясь.

Хиромаса потрясённо уставился ему вслед, не чувствуя ничего, кроме острой жалости к самому себе. Призвав всю свою гордость, он бросился следом.

— Сэймэй, так нечестно! Ты не можешь оставить меня ни с чем!

Сэймэй обернулся и кивнул на драгоценные штуки парчи, которые прижимал к груди Хиромаса.

— У тебя есть твоя награда.

— Награда, которая по праву принадлежит среднему капитану Юкиёши! — сердито ответил Хиромаса.

— Нет, — мягко сказал Сэймэй, покачав головой. — Это по праву принадлежит тебе. Ты выиграл честно и справедливо.

— Но…

Сэймэй прижал пальцы к губам Хиромасы и улыбнулся, легко и светло.

— Я не накладывал никаких заклинаний на твои стрелы. Я просто притворялся.

Вздрогнув от нежного прикосновения этих пальцев, Хиромаса проблеял:

— Но, Сэймэй…

— Никаких «но». — Улыбка Сэймэя потеплела от нежности. — Ты выиграл.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Оммёджи — мастер оммё-до — традиционного японского оккультного учения об Инь и Ян, пришедшего в Японию из Китая в начале VI века как система совершения предсказаний, изгнания злых духов и защиты от проклятий. По сути смесь даосизма, синтоизма, буддизма, китайской философии и естественных наук.
> 
> 2\. Энгава — открытая терраса на опорах под крышей, огибающая с двух или трех сторон традиционный японский дом.


End file.
